Khajiit Chronicles
by Lyra Wolfblood
Summary: This is what came about when I fleshed out my khajiit character I hope you all enjoy. I will post a chapter every week
1. Prologue

Prologue

The sounds of winds howling echoed over the mountains as the snow fell, this snow was anything but gentle, it was clear a snowstorm was on the horizon. Yellow eyes watched from the shadows low growls escaping their throats as they watched their presumable prey. Two khajii one male one female riding on horseback. The male was a cathay with a light copper top coat of fur, the bottom coat was a dingy white color, and his eyes were golden and seemed to gleam in the darkness. The male wore fine furs to keep him warm from the cold that surrounded him and his companion. The female was a suthay she was much shorter than her mate. Her coat was a light gray color her undercoat was a pure white color, her eyes a violet color. "S'ara I could use a little help here." The male's black ears perked up when he heard his mate ask for help, he gave a sheepish grin acknowledging his mistake. "Forgive me Zaysrin, I'm just trying to get us to him as quickly as possible." S'ara grabbed his mate the khajiit was heavily pregnant which was evident when she came down from the horse. "The nords territory, S'ara we can't stay here let alone bring a cub into the world here these people are some of many who hate us the most." There was worry in Zaysrin's voice and for good reason many nords truly hated their feline race due to their reputation of thievery and saw them as beasts. "Yes we can this one has a friend here this one saved his life long ago and now we are in need of him more than ever he will sneak us in and give us shelter from the cold." He turned toward the mountain and began to climb, he suddenly felt the touch of Zaysrin on his shoulder. "But are you sure we can trust him?" He stepped back down on the ground and turned toward his mate. "This one swears on my name as a trickster and you know how dearly this one holds that title. Now get on my back, don't want you climbing this, besides it seems our horse has vanished." She turned around and saw the hoofprints in the snow and rolled her eyes. Zaysrin hopped onto S'ara's back holding on tightly to him, the large cat began to scale the mountain using his claws for a good grip. As he climbed his ears perked up hearing the sound of low growls. "Damn must those wolves come now?" The cathay was clearly annoyed and frustrated. "Zaysrin get off of my back right now take my sword with you." He spoke in an authoritative tone. "S'ara The Trickster I am not leaving you here you could die!" "This is not the time to argue you carry another life inside of you my life is meaningless at this point now just do as I say and go!" There was sadness in Zaysrin's violet eyes as she climbed down from his back. "Listen Tymdall is a blacksmith go around the left wing of the mountain knock and the back window he will know who you are." She nodded listening to her mate's instructions she placed the sword on her hip and climbed an easier path, she glanced back at S'ara murmuring an I love you under her breath and she continued on."

The great cat sighed as his mate left him he enlongated his claws and saw the wolves beginning to come out of the crevices in the mountain. One of the wolves came at him and using his claws he fought with the beast catching it by the jugular and snapping its neck. Given his size one wolf wasn't enough to deter him, however an entire pack that was a different story.

As Zaysrin climbed the mountain with her mate's sword close beside her she began to speak. "My child if in case he does not returnthis one shall tell you of your father S'ara The Trickster. He is a brave soul who has a proud lineage, his great great grandfather was a mane. Those in Elsweyr believe it to be a reincarnational trait others say it lies within the bloodlines, but only the moon shall tell what we are to become. We left Elsweyr to get to know you in peace without other khajii surrounding us asking if you are a mane or not and frankly my child I care not whether you are a mane, a cathay, or anything in between. What you are is a khajiit born out of the love between S'ara and I you will carry on our bloodlines and that is something to truly be proud of my dear child." Zaysrin reached the top of the mountain she placed a hood over her ears and wore a wrap around her mouth hoping that and the shadows would be enough to conceal her. Moving swiftly she was able to find the blacksmith's workplace and home, as she was instructed Zaysrin knocked on the back door awaiting to see who was behind the door she kept her hand on the sword. A man soon came to the door like many nords he was tall, he had blonde hair and grey eyes and was still wearing his fur armor. Zaysrin eyes him in a suspicious manner before posing her question. "Tymdall?" She asked still keeping her hand on her sword. The man towered over the small cat he stepped towards her and said. "Yes that is I." He looked around and motioned for her to come in quickly. She wasn't one to jump at something like that but sense khajii were not wanted in their cities she had no choice but to go in. Upon entering she saw his home was decorated with weapons of every kind swords, archery equipment, daggers, and shives, even axes. He had the fireplace running it was so warm such a big contrast to what was waiting for them outside. "You must be S'ara's wife excuse me mate, where is he?" Zaysrin removed her hood and wrap revealing her face. "We were attacked by wolves further down the mountain this one was told to come here I was also told I could trust you." She stood by the door in case he had some form of attack or a trap planned. "Aye you can so there is no need to be afraid I am in your mate's debt and I am in yours any friend of S'ara is a friend of mine." The feline moved closer to the nord ever so slowly her hand moving from her sword to her protruding belly. "I would never attack a woman nevertheless a woman who is with child. Make yourself comfortable I have soup on the pot over there." He pointed towards the fireplace with a cauldron hanging over it keeping it warm. "Are you not going to help S'ara?" Zaysrin had worry in her voice it cracked at the end of her sentence letting the listener know she was on the verge of crying. "No, I was given orders by him to stay and protect you its what his letter said." "And you follow his orders because?" "Because you may carry the next mane in your womb is that not important to your people?" She sat down in a large chair by the fire. "It is but it is rare only with a certain moon alignment can a mane be born granted it is in S'ara's bloodline, but that still doesn't mean our child will be one." A gasp escaped Zaysrin's mouth as she felt a sharp pain within her womb, her violet eyes widened as the pain continued. "What's wrong khajiit?" Tymdall noticed her pained expression and rushed over to her. "The cub its coming!" Tymdall's eyes widened. "Here? Now? Aw that's my favorite chair." Zaysrin let out an angry hiss at the man. "Right sorry, I shall fetch a midwife for you." "No if any other nords find out I am here they will surely kill me!" She threw her head back and cried out in pain. "Tymdall you must help me please!" Going against Zaysrin's warning Tymdall went to fetch a midwife. Tymdall returned quickly with an elderly woman in toe. The woman was dressed in a nightgown and wore long gray braids. "Please you must help her Brata!" The elderly woman gasped at what was awaiting her in the blacksmith's home. "Tymdall are you insane you let a thief into your home!" Tymdall hushed the old woman he grabbed a war axe off of the wall and held it to her throat. "Look this khajiit is clearly in labor and she needs help now either you help her or you get that tongue of yours cut out." Bratta nodded. "Okay I will help it." Bratta shook her head and went over to the khajiit. Long agonizing hours passed as Zaysrin gave life to the newborn cub. A female khajiit it's coat an auburn tone decorated with russet stripes, and splashed of cream on her paws, mouth, and around her amber eyes. Bratta took the babe in her arms and cleaned the blood off of its fur the best she could and handed the newborn to it's mother. Taking the cub in her arms Zaysrin reiterated the story she told as she climbed up the mountain, however with each word her breath seemed to get weaker. Tymdall stood by listening intently learning things of S'ara's past he hadn't known before. "Brata come with me." Tymdall commanded calmly offering his hand to the elderly woman. The pair stepped out into the snow together Tymdall looking off down the mountain awaiting his friend's arrival. "You have helped those creatures they are safe for now but what shall happen when the dawn comes?" Bratta questioned. "I shall continue to help them nonetheless. I am a man of my word no matter the circumstances." His eyes were still focused on the mountain terrain below. "You may go Bratta I shall wait here for S'ara." The old woman squinted her eyes at the blacksmith in a curious manner. "What of the beasts in there are you not going to watch over them?" Tymdall chuckled. "I am surprised at you Bratta, as a midwife you should know there is nothing more dangerous than a new mother her protection knows no bounds." With that the woman returned to her own home, Tymdall waited until dawn soon replaced the moonless sky. He retreated back inside and was greeted with an odd silence. He rushed over to the infant khajiit and Zaysrin. The cub was fine it seemed, but Zaysrin herself showed no signs of life her body cold to the touch even for nord standards. The cub began to stir and let out cries of hunger. Tymdall picked her up and cradled it in his arms. "Poor child to lose everyone." In that moment emotion hit the nord realizing his friend S'ara was gone and would not be scaling up that mountain anytime soon. Tears formed in those grey eyes of his, the cub looked up at him and mewed. "S'ara may be gone but his legacy is not." Tymdall paced the wooden floors with the cub in his arms. "Born out of love your mother said then ...I shall call you Freya."


	2. Chapter One

"Freya!" Tymdall trudged through the snow and looked about. His appearance slightly aged, his hair thinning in the front and small wrinkles around his grey eyes. Auburn fur flew past him, and standing before him was a suthay. The female was of small stature she wore white furs of a snow bear. Her eyes a glowing amber, her fur an auburn hue along with deeper shades of red for stripes along her fur. The undercoat was a cream color, the ears stood out from her hood where small holes had been cut to free them. Little tuffs of red stuck out on the ends of them. "Yes papa?" She asked. "I need you to do well today at the market place understand? We have to sell all we can." Freya nodded in an obedient manner. As a blacksmith Tymdall was blessed with great business after all, what more do nords love besides weapons and battle? However once the folk of Falkreath saw he'd taken in a khajiit he got less and less each day. He received very few patrons, so he resorted to selling many things to the marketplace in order to keep money plentiful. The two had finally reached grass and ground that was no longer snow covered. "Whiterun." was all that escaped Tymdall's exhausted body. They entered the city seeing nothing but small wooden homes and poor farmers working themselves to exhaustion. "We will get nothing from this lot." Freya muttered as they walked by. "We are fortunate we are not this lot, the gods have blessed us greatly Freya." The cathay snorted and hopped along the stones with her paws. "We aren't living in one of those palaces are we? No we live in some shack on the outskirts of Falkreath." Tymdall smirked. "Would you prefer to live elsewhere?" "Indeed I would!" She exclaimed, "That way we don't have to deal with mean nords all the time." Freya's ears flattened on top of her head. The nords would often say derogatory comments like the word "Thrall" or throw stones at her unaware she was a citizen of their town. She knew their gods, culture, and lifestyle and yet she would never be accepted among them. Tymdall frowned when he saw his daughter's ears fall downward. Freya pulled her hood further over her face as if she were ashamed it was hers. "Why don't you go explore? You won't have to stay with me." He suggested in a calming voice. "But won't you need help selling the weapons and armor?" She motioned towards the wagon Tymdall pulled full of his wares. "I will be fine, just be careful when you travel alright?" Before Tymdall could utter the last word she was gone out of his sight. He smiled and shook his head and began to set things up for selling.

Freya walked through the marketplace, taking in everything she could. The smell of fresh fruit being sold, the sights of pelts on carts, and fine fabrics on display to show off the craftsmanship. The merchants with their charming and inviting smiles trying to persuade passerbys to visit their stands. The sun began to take its toll on the young Suthay. She pulled off her hood and fanned herself. She soon spotted an empty stand where fine fabrics were hung. She hurried over to it and admired the clothing. As she did, she soon spotted a khajiit walking over to the stand with more clothing. Freya was curious about those like her, she would only see them passing in caravans. But to see one so up close was surreal for her. The khajiit way a Cathay-raht a tall looming figure with dark brown fur and black markings along with emeralds in his eyes. "Greetings miss, ah this one sees you wish to purchase yes?" The khajiit said. "Oh I was only eyeing it." She was stunned by the towering khajiit all she could do was stare at him. Most khajiits assumed her a domestic, so they would hardly speak to her, the fact that he was even acknowledging her was an odd thing. The Cathay- raht narrowed his eyes in confusion to the strange cat. "Forgive me for asking, but where do you hail from. Your accent it is strange." He said. "I'm from Falkreath." She said proudly. The khajiit chuckled to himself "Yes, but your original home is Elswyer, never forget your roots girl." Freya frowned and was visibly upset. Tymdall caught up to her. "There you are quickfoot go easy on an old man its hard to keep an eye on you." Freya rolled her eyes. "Papa I'm not a cub anymore and this place isn't full of khajiit hating nords so you don't have to keep eyes on me. I can look after myself." Tymdall smirked. "Right so next time you get your big head stuck in a log I won't be there to yank you out." The nord let out a hardy laugh and gave her a noogie messing up her fur. "Oh did I interrupt you and your friend?" Tymdall asked just now noticing the confused khajiit before them.

"Ah, this one sees..well hello sir, care to buy some genuine khajiit fabrics and rugs? A coat to ward off the winter perhaps?"

Tymdall laughed and stroked his beard. "Believe me, we have plenty of furs to keep warm." Tymdall's eyes shifted over to his daughter who stared at the khajiit in a strange manner. "Freya dear?" She snapped out of her trance and focused her attention on Tymdall. "I think it's best we leave this fine young man to tend to his business." Before the khajiit had a chance to object to their parting, they turned away and went back down the road. Once they were out of sight he shook his head trying to forget her awkward stare. "Goodness..this one can still feel her eyes on me." Later that night when the market traffic was slowed to a crawl the khajiit merchant began putting up his stock. An older khajiit woman with gray fur and white markings, comes to the stall and hugs him. "How was the sale today J'karr?" He shrugged and told her of all the items he had sold. "There was this one customer..well potential patron, another khajiit but a strange sister. She acted as if she had never seen one of her kind before. Oh! and she kept calling this nord "Papa". The female khajiit chuckled and patted his head. "My dear boy, this is skyrim. The dead rise like the living, fire breathing dragons darken the skies, a strange little cub should be the least of your worries."

The Bannered Mare Inn called to all the tired souls that sold their wares throughout the day. Many of the merchants sat around discussing business with partners or threw back drinks to relax. Freya and Tymdall were not excluded from this, the two decided to cater to themselves with their new spoils. "Drink child, this is a happy occasion." Tymdall said he had a great big grin on his face. "Yes it is..papa do all khajiits talk like that?" Her father raised his brow. "Like what?" "You know with the strange accent." "Ah yes most do your father and mother included. Why do you ask?" She shrugged. "Just curious." The nord gave a nod. "Is that why you were staring at the vendor earlier?" "Its not like I meant to, usually khajiits just brush past so in all honesty he was the only one who has spoken to me." Tymdall chuckled. "Freya dear he was trying to sell you his wares of course he talked to you." Freya have a sigh of boredom and took out her sword and the rag she kept wrapped around it to clean it some. The doors of the Bannered Mare opened once again the khajiit from the market stepped inside with a female in toe. The pair placed their orders for drinks and while awaiting the bartender looked around at the other guests. Sadraa, J'karrs companion gave a loud hiss and snatched the rag out of Freya's hand. She stood knocking over the barstool. "Give it back!" Freya exclaimed. "Where did you get this?" " Why does it matter is the real question." Sadraa paced the floor examining the fabric that was covered in dried blood, underneath all of that was a lavender color with deep purple stitchings at the end of it. "This one knows this fabric anywhere I made this for my sister's child. It was far bigger than this it was a blanket fit for a babe."

J'karr eyed the girl and the rag while trying to calm Sadraa down. "Madame, look." He gestures to all the staring merchants and insulting snarls, some of the patrons even have their hands on their blades. J'karr recognizes Freya from before. "You? This one remembers you from this morning, answer her question. How did you get that rag?" "I've always had it, I used it to help my father clean his weaponry. I assure you miss I never stole something that seems precious to you." A whiterun guard entered the Inn, probably just got off his shift. "Perhaps we should continue this conversation outside hmm?" J'karr proposed in order to not draw anymore attention let alone some from a guard of the city. "Yes perhaps we should." The nord said calmly. He picked up the barstool Freya knocked over and grabbed her hand leading her outside, with the two other khajiits in toe. "Your sister did she have grey fur and a soft voice?" Tymdall tried to keep his tone calm as to not upset the woman further. His attempt to keep things calm however, failed. Sadraa fanned out her claws and made way to attack him, yet J'karr held her back. "What do you mean DID? She has those currently! She has the softest voice anyone has ever heard and the fur you speak of." "Miss you must keep your composure if you wish to know the truth those guards would not think twice about harming you so please keep calm." Tymdall spoke to her about the night of Freya's birth. How a khajiit with grey fur and a soft voice lost her battle with death and left a cub alone in the world. "I am sorry you had to discover her whereabouts this way." Sadraa shook off the notion that Zaysrin had died.

"No..you LIE!" Sadraa caught herself and lowered her voice. "Why should this one assume otherwise that you just skinned her and took the blanket hmm?" Sadraa pulled and tugged trying to get out of "J'karr's grasp. "S'ara was my friend I'd never hurt his mate let alone his daughter." Tymdall brought Freya closer to Sadraa. Freya stood wide eyed at the khajiit before her unaware if Sadraa was going to attack her or not. Sadraa held her glare her piercing green eyes stabbing Tymdall 'till Freya was right in front of her. She narrowed her eyes and leaned forward to sniff at her, only to jerk back in astonishment. "It is her..that is my sister..so much of my sister.." She eyed Tymdall for a moment longer before she calms down. J'karr releases her, she stands still with her head lowered crying. "That makes you my aunt then.." Freya didn't know what to say to her or how to calm her.

J'karr stood there attentive and ready for anything, yet very lost and confused at the same time. "Madame Sadraa, what now?" Sadraa sighed and said, "We go back in and drink to honor my sister." She turns to head back in to the Bannered Mare with J'karr in tow. Freya followed them inside, she looked back to Tymdall who merely nodded as if to say get to know them. He placed money on the counter to pay for all of them then headed up the stairs to the room he and Freya would be staying in for the next few days. "Tymdall is not evil Ms. Sadraa he is a good man." Freya did her best to start a conversation.

Sadraa chuckles through her mug of wine. "This one knows..heh, she also knows about this morning. Your eyes couldn't keep off the merchandise could they? And by merchandise this one means J'karr." She laughed and patted him on the back. "Yes, Tymdall said I was staring but I didn't realize I was..I'm sorry if I frightened you. There are rarely any khajiits in Falkreath and most don't really talk to me I was just stunned that you said a word to me." J'karr shook his head, "No no. you didn't scare this one. I was simply..freaked out heh but I can understand." J'karr looks underneath the table where they sat. "Speaking of this morning, you walked away before this one could give you a pair of boots. Ones that aren't falling apart." "I don't think now is the time to be talking business. Especially given the circumstances that brought us all together." J'karr nods and drinks from his mug. "What is your name girl?" Sadraa asked almost out of nowhere. "My sister never quite had a name picked out for you yet." She took a sip from her mug before speaking. "My name is Freya." She sipped more of her drink but was disappointed when it was the last few drops. "A strange name for a khajiit did Zaysrin call you that?" Freya shook her head. "No, papa made no mention of the name she came up with so he simply called me Freya." Sadraa laughed rather loudly getting the attention of a few patrons "Zaysrin was so split on names if I recall there were two she was set on. Ahdala and La'hi, your father wasn't much help he always shrugged when she asked his opinion." Sadraa saw the intrigued look on her niece's face. "This one will answer any questions you may have about your parents." The khajiit's face lit up, throughout the night the pair shared stories, Freya always listening intently. It was through these shared stories Sadraa realized her niece wasn't a domestic khajiit, merely unexposed to her people and culture. The pair went up to Sadraa's room where they continued their stories. Meanwhile J'karr was beckoned by a voice "Boy come this way." J'karr kept his hand on his dagger and crept slowly towards the voice. He soon realized it was the nord from earlier. "What can this one help you with?" J'karr questioned. "You and Sadraa must take her home." The old man's voice shook as he spoke. "Into the mountains are you crazy?" J'karr asked, "No boy, to Elsweyr." Tymdall ushered J'karr out of the hallway and into his room shutting the door behind them. "I should have taken her back after everything happened but your people would not have taken kindly to my presence. That is one of the reasons I kept her in Falkreath." J'karr chose his words carefully. "She would not survive in Elsweyr, not talking and behaving like a nord." He warned. "Then teach her, you and Sadraa … I grow old and I worry for Freya and what would happen to her when I am gone. When my final day comes take her with you. Take her to her home and people." J'karr simply nodded and understood Tymdall's order. "This one will do as you say, but for now there is no need to worry heh you still draw breath." The two shook hands in agreement of what must be done in the future and J'karr walks out the door and closes it behind him. He walks back down to the bar and sits at his table, finishing up the last of his wine.

Freya soon came downstairs as well to gather drinks for Sadraa and herself. She hummed along to the bards song awaiting their mugs only to see J'karr sitting alone. She slid into the chair across from him. "Don't think we forgot about you, you disappeared and Sadraa got worried. Where did you run off to?" J'karr shrugged, "this one had to run a quick errand..So! How much of our culture are you familiar with?" He asked knowing it wouldn't be much. Freya's ears moved back in a confused manner. Why would he ask a question like that? She pondered. "All I know is you all say This one alot..and your known for being thieves and tricksters...eh that's about it, honestly." He smiled and chuckled to himself, "This will be fun..Do you wish to be taught our way Freya? Be taught how to act like a khajiit?" "I have always had many questions about khajiits, but papa wouldn't know the answers nor would any khajiits speak to me in general. So that leaves me to ask why would you want to teach me in the first place?"

J'karr drinks the last of his wine and leans forward. "Everyone needs a path to their roots Freya, this one can be that path. Heh plus Sadraa was going to tell me to do it anyway, so why not get a head start?" "Its not going to be a boring tutoring session is it?" She retrieved the drinks for her and Sadraa. "I will take these to her then check on papa, afterwards we can get started sound good?" J'karr gave a thumbs up, "Hope you are ready girl." He waves his hand at the barmaid asking for a refill. Freya came back down about fifteen minutes later. " Alright what's first?" She hops back into her seat. J'karr was leaned all the way back, almost tipping his chair over. He appeared to be asleep but when Freya sat down in her chair he quickly shot up and threw his mug at her. "Ow! Hey!" She threw it back in his direction hitting his nose bridge. "If the first lesson hurts that much I'd hate to see the second!" J'karr held his now bleeding nose with a rag that was on the table. "Ugh...reflexes need work..but your aim is pretty good. Come, the second lesson we can do outside."

J'karr, still holding onto his leaking nose, gets up and heads out the front doors. Freya follows behind him, her tail swishing side to side in a nervous manner. "Sorry I hit you in the nose, I didn't know that was part of the lesson."

J'karr waves off her apology, "No need for that, are you ready for the second lesson?" She chuckled "As long as I get to hit you again. Hand to hand must not be your strong point." J'karr cocked his head to the side and smiled, "Is that what you think?" He fanned out his dagger like claws and gets into a fighting stance Freya had not yet seen. "You do realize guards come through here, they see us fight and we would have to go elsewhere." J'karr squints at her, "Did you just.. Nevermind, the lesson is footwork. Get me before a guard sees." Freya sighed,

"Alright if you insist but if a guard catches us I will be blaming and punching you all night." She got into a guarding stance and watched her opponent making sure there were no tricks up his sleeve. J'karr stood there with his arms folded, his once glowing emerald eyes that could be seen in the dark were now pitch black and heavy. Within a single moment he went down on all fours and pounced on her almost knocking her to the ground. The khajiit shook like a cub, eyeing her newfound tutor there was nothing but a feral look in his eyes. "J'karr?" her voice was filled with fear, it was like facing off with a wild bear. The doors to the Inn opened rather quickly, "J'karr stop!" Sadraa's voice commanded. J'karr backed up with his head cocked to the side, "What? This one was just-" He notices how terrified Freya is and stands up and slowly starts stepping her way. "Freya? Are you alright? This one meant no harm, I was merely giving you a glimpse of our fighting techniques." Freya stood up and rushed to Sadraa clinging to her like a child to its mother. She was visibly shaken up and even refused to look J'karr's direction. J'karr was ashamed in how far he took his teachings. He walked over to Sadraa and Freya. "This one is unspeakably sorry.." He walks back into The Bannered Mare leaving Freya to calm down outside.

Sadraa held a still shaking Freya in her arms, "Hush now little flower it alright, That is how we all fight. I know that all of this is new and I wish he had restrained himself, but he wasn't going to hurt you." Freya laid her head on Sadraa's shoulder. "Every other sense in my body told me otherwise, I would have fought, but the fear just pulsated through me." Sadraa rubbed her back trying to comfort the trembling khajiit. "Why don't you go upstairs and get some rest? We can try again in the morning." Sadraa walked her niece up the stairs to Tymdall's room. Saying their goodnights the ladies parted ways, however Sadraa was not done with J'karr. She went into their room down the hall and shut the door so no one could hear them speak. "Of all the reactions she would have I had no idea she would be that afraid if at all." Sadraa chuckled "Do not blame yourself boy, she was just unaware. She will be that way for a while."

The next morning, Freya rose rather early as for Tymdall, well.. his deep snores spoke for him. She opened the wardrobe curious as to if anything was inside, expecting nothing only to find strange clothing. A beige colored cropped shirt with red beads dangling off of it. Hanging next to it was harem pants that were the same shade of red. Her eyes shifted downward only to find a note with writing on it that read as follows: "You may not act or sound like a khajiit, but the least you can do is dress like one. Sadraa saw fit to give you these, humor her and wear them for the day." Freya smiled finding jewelry sprawled neatly next to the note. Earrings and necklaces of gold and red. The khajiit washed up rather quickly and put on the new clothes gifted to her by her aunt. She was a tad uncomfortable wearing the cropped shirt, but if that was their way then she had to get use to it.

Having no other shoes the khajiit reached under the bed for her messed up boots only to find tan colored sandals in their place. She frowned and said, "Very funny J'karr." She slipped the sandals on and finally looked in the mirror. Admiring her reflection and the shining jewelry around her neck and on her ears. Freya rushed for the door until she heard, "Where are you off to quickfoot?" She stopped and saw Tymdall now sitting up in the bed. "I was going to thank Sadraa for all the clothes.." The old nord stretched "Very well, make sure to be back to help me sell. I gave you the first day to explore, now today we work." Freya nodded and left quickly, rushing down the hall to Sadraa's room. She knocked on the door trying to contain her composure, although her tail switching every which way gave away how excited she was. Sadraa answered the door, wearing a not so friendly expression after being awakened. "Good morning aunt Sadraa." Freya smiled awkwardly her ears moving backwards after realizing what she'd done. The old cat rubbed her eyes and gave a yawn before speaking to her niece. "Good morning little flower, ah this one sees your gift was received. You look lovely." Freya peeked inside of the room seeing a freshly made bed across from Sadraa's. "Where is J'karr?' She asked curiously. "This one thought it best to keep you two apart for a while given what happened last night. J'karr will be selling while you and I train."

Outside the inn, J'karr had their stall set up with more furs and jewelry and clothing. "Come come, browse at your leisure! Perhaps a ring worthy of your mate's finger? Or a cloak to ward off the cold? All for sale!" J'karr announced proudly.

"Oh, I should bid him good morning as well..eh I mean this one should..not any better is it?" Sadraa chuckled at her niece. "You go seek him out but return after, that will give me enough time to wash and dress." Freya nodded and headed downstairs and through the doors of the Bannered Mare. Finding J'karr not too far selling the wares they had left. She snuck up behind the khajiit walking ever so quietly, before pouncing on him pinning him in the dirt. "Good Morning." Freya said while giving a smile, proud of what she had done. All the breath had been knocked out of his lungs. When J'karr had noticed what exactly happened and Freya layed there smiling at him he could do nothing but laugh. "Good morning Freya..ugh! Nice take-down by the way." "Had to get you back after scaring me, figured I would return the favor." She got off of him and dusted the dirt off of her new pants. Then she offered her hand to him to help him up. J'karr hung his head in shame, "This one can not apologize enough for last night Freya..I am truly sorry."

When he got up and dusted himself off, J'karr scanned over the newly outfitted Freya and couldn't help but stare. Freya noticed his strange stare unsure of what he was looking at, until the thought suddenly hit her. "Ah Sadraa's gifts, they are beautiful aren't they?" He nods, "Very beautiful Freya..Care to look for any other outfits or night pieces? Those have been selling very well lately." She smirked. "Really J'karr? Are you that desperate for patrons?" He smirked and shook his head, "No, this would be free of charge of course." "Well then good merchant would you be willing to help a foreigner dress as her kin did?" Freya spoke in a playful tone having a silly grin on her face the entire time. "Why anything for you valued customer." J'karr sifted through many of his wares, cloaks of varying colors each one J'karr did not deem worthy enough to be worn by Freya, "This one will find something perfect for you no need to worry." He soon came across a sand colored, long sleeve shirt cropped in both the shoulders and stomach. "How about this hmm? Very common in terms of khajiit fashion." She thought for a moment plotting of even further ways to pester him. "That may be, but have you any for someone of my size?" She gestures to the harem pants having ties at the end of them. "I am rather small so shopping is never fun." The khajiit folded her arms and pouted. "Oh no!" J'karr said playfully, "This one shall not have a disappointed customer." He snaps his fingers as if he found the right piece. He bends down and reaches in the shelf underneath the stall and comes back up with clothes for children. "I do think the blue goes well. Don't you?" J'karr can't help but laugh at his own joke. She rolled her eyes, then circled him slowly the sunlight catching her golden irises perfectly, making them shimmer. She gave the merchant a lustful gaze and said, "You don't think I'm a cub now do you?" J'karr's eyes had grown in shock and his words start to choke him. "I...I ehm.." A customer came by to purchase some of his scarfs interrupting his stammering and awkwardness. "There you are." Sadraa grabbed her arm "This one said be back quickly." I..ugh fine." The pair walked back to the inn. "Lesson one never keep a khajiit waiting, lesson two you are a flirt just like S'ara."


End file.
